Tsukki Stardust
by Japiera
Summary: Tsukki Stardust viene de las estrellas, y mientras algunos dicen que es hombre, otros aseguran que es mujer. Kuroo tiene sus propias ideas, un montón de teorías derivadas de un fugaz encuentro. Especie de KuroTsuki hipotético y otras ships secundarias.


**Notas antes** : es posible que hayan varios _typos._ Lo revisé por última vez desde el celular y fue una pésima idea.

* * *

 **Tsukki Stardust**

Tsukishima x Kuroo / Tsukishima x Varios

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

Conocí a un joven que decía venir de otro planeta y, al final, se lo creí. A veces me recordaba a un felino, no podría precisar cuál. Lo veía reflejado en una pantera deslizándose en la oscuridad, y también en esos gatos moteados tan rápidos como delgados. Era elegante al desnudarse, y silencioso incluso durante el orgasmo. No hacía movimientos de más ni de menos, todo en él estaba calculado.

Digo «él» pero algunos lo creían mujer. Se hacía llamar Stardust, y su encanto recaía en que se transformaba en lo que tú querías. Sabía mover su cuerpo, maquillar su rostro andrógino, y su elección de ropa sugería dudas, sin destacar demasiado ni su lado femenino ni el masculino. Solo se aparecía en fiestas temáticas, generalmente descalzo y en mallas. A veces se adornaba con pulseras metálicas, otras veces se embutía en unas galochas de goma. La mayoría creía que su cabello era rojo, pero eso se debía a la purpurina cobriza que pegaba con laca. Sus pestañas, rubias a la luz de los reflectores, no tenía necesidad de encresparlas.

Quizá fuese un león. O bien, una leona cazadora. Con sigilo aproximaba su cuerpo al tuyo y, _sin querer_ , derramaba su bebida sobre su pecho. Se dejaba amar; presionaba su boca sobre tu oído para susurrarte que lo sabía todo de ti, que te comprendía, que no debías avergonzarte, y que _solo se vive una vez, así que déjate de mariconadas y hazme gemir_.

Pero no era posible hacerlo gemir. Sentías su piel escamarse contra la tuya y, aun así, no le sacabas mayor respuesta. Se volvía tu obsesión, te comía la cabeza, y a contrarreloj buscabas en tu enciclopedia mental aquellas fórmulas que te dieron éxito en el pasado, para replicarlas en aquel remilgado que te rechazaba como si fueses un cáncer. Entonces, finalmente, Stardust comenzaba a responder a tus caricias. Se contorsionaba primero suave, luego errático y desquiciado. Habías despertado a la bestia, que te mordía, te arañaba, y terminaba tomando el control de ti. El deseo te calcinaba por dentro, pero a segundos de liberar todo tu placer en un grito que te dejaría exhausto, Stardust interrumpía la pasión con un bostezo que te cortaba el ritmo, y tan inesperadamente como te había abordado, es que te dejaba empapado. A veces tenía el detalle de despedirse con un beso, otras veces no.

Yo lo conocí como hombre cuando cursaba mi penúltimo año de universidad, en una fiesta de Halloween; mi amigo Lev, por el contrario, creyó que se trataba de una mujer. Ambos habíamos oído rumores de Stardust, no demasiados. Por entonces no era tan famoso, y solo se le había visto dos veces el año pasado.

No me gustaban las fiestas temáticas, pero aquel año hice una excepción por Lev. Me insistió casi todo el año y si al final acepté, fue porque me prometió el número de su hermana, pero lo cierto es que tras la fiesta arrojé el papel en un excusado.

Era muy alto y muy delgado. Aguardaba de pie junto a la mesa de comida, con un vaso plástico color rojo que sostenía entre sus manos. No sabía de qué iba disfrazado, si acaso lo estaba. Quizá se haya inspirado en Rocky Horror, o quizá solo era un hombre perturbado. Aquella vez un gran rayo rojo con detalles azulados surcaba su rostro andrógino, y la pintura blanca le agrietaba los labios. Su ropa era completamente inadecuada para sobrevivir a los vientos fríos de octubre. Vestía con nada más que un _bralette_ de encajes blancos y unas bragas a juego de tiro alto que le cubría el ombligo. Además, se había afeitado brazos y piernas, o quizá se los había depilado. No me pareció una vestimenta en sí escandalosa, pero a todas luces provocadora, y no estaba seguro de si mi impulso de querer pasarle mi chaqueta respondía al deseo de abrigarlo o taparlo. De todas maneras, no lo hice.

Me quedé contemplándolo, absorto por su palidez y su delgadez. La ropa interior blanca se fundía con su piel, y quizá la haya elegido para simular un efecto de desnudez. La luz de los reflectores que giraban cruzó su rostro tan inesperadamente que pude ver como las pupilas se le cerraban, dejando a sus ojos completamente amarillos. Algo se removió en mí. Le di un codazo a Lev para asegurarme que no se trataba de alguna ilusión. Quizá Lev pensó que se trataba de una mujer porque era de aquellas personas que no podía concebir la idea de un hombre usando un _bralette_. Sin embargo, hombre o mujer, no le importó acostarse con él. Actuando lo más casuales que podíamos, caminamos hasta la mesa de comida y simulamos que rellenábamos nuestros propios vasos plásticos.

—Stardust —se presentó alargando una mano que dejó en alto. Descubrí su tacto, suave y chorreante, y cómo me clavaba las uñas.

—Kuroo —respondí, también clavando mis uñas—. Este otro es Lev.

Su mirada cazadora pasó como en cámara lenta de mí a Lev. El ademán con el que Stardust soltó mi mano fue tan delicado, que apenas me di cuenta de que sostenía solo aire entre los dedos. Alcanzó a acariciar mi pulgar con el suyo, algo más de un segundo, y fue todo lo que necesitó para alborotarme las hormonas y dejarme electrizado.

—Lev —repitió Stardust alargando su brazo pálido hasta mi amigo—. _Enchanté_.

No le clavó las uñas, en cambio, aplicó un poco más de fuerza para estrujarle los dedos. La risa que brotó de labios de Lev, similar a un gemido, encendió unos celos que me eran desconocidos.

—Se me hacen familiares, no sé por qué. ¿Han salido en la revista de la universidad?

—Hemos salido —aseguró Lev, sin recuperar su voz normal.

—Somos regulares de la escuadra de vóleibol del equipo universitario —completé yo.

Stardust se volvió a la mesa para examinar las botellas medio vacías. O quizá lo hacía para exponernos su espalda de manera disimulada. Sin preguntarnos, preparó unos gin-tonic para mí y mi amigo.

—No, no es eso. Ya sé, ustedes son los gemelos Neil y Adrian Rayment, de _Matrix_.

—Fue mi idea. —Lev quería colgarse todas las medallas.

—¿Es una peluca o tienes aquel tipo de cabello?

—Es mi cabello, me lo dejé crecer todo el año para este día —prosiguió Lev—. Pero el de Kuroo es una peluca. Se decidió a último minuto.

—Así que te gusta hacerte de rogar —dijo volviendo hacia mí sus ojos amarillos, solo un momento.

Parecía más interesado en Lev que en mí, y aquello hacía bullir mi sangre. Stardust tiró del cabello de Lev arrancándole otro grito que asemejaba un gemido. Aquellos movimientos que parecían tan accidentales no tenían nada de inocente, pero ni Lev ni yo lo habíamos deducido. Sin que nos diésemos por enterado, nos habíamos convertidos en rivales que peleaban por un desconocido.

—¿Y tú de qué vienes? —pregunté solo para recuperar su atención.

—Ya te lo dije, soy Stardust.

—¿No tienes apellido, Stardust? ¿O nombre?

—Sí tengo, pero si no lo sabes, no es mi problema.

Me lamenté mucho cuando unos compañeros de carrera me encontraron y me separaron de Lev y Stardust para platicarme y presentarme a unas gatúbelas. Al regresar a la mesa, Lev y Stardust se habían fugado.

Ya no me quedaba gin-tonic en el vaso, y me había aburrido de buscar a Lev. Odiaba la fiesta y conocía a muy pocas personas. Le iba a dar quince minutos más o me iría sin él. Entonces vi a Stardust, al otro lado de la habitación, recostado en un sofá junto a otro chico que no era Lev.

—Hey, Stardust. —Traté de sonar lo más casual que podía—. ¿Has visto a mi amigo?

—Oh, sí. Ya recuerdo. Está vomitando en el baño. O en la cocina, no me fijé. No te preocupes —añadió—, va a estar bien. Lo cuida un _hobbit_.

—¿Un _hobbit_?

—¿Qué estás bebiendo ahora? No puedo permitir a nadie sostener un vaso vacío.

Saltó del sofá y se arregló el calzón. El sudor que brillaba en su frente no le había dañado el maquillaje, pero sí le había desarmado un poco el peinado, y los cabellos de las patillas comenzaba a rizársele. Antes de mirarme, se volvió al tipo que había dejado en el sofá.

—¿Te traigo algo?

—Olvídalo. Tsukki, al menos ponte los zapatos. O abrígate, te vas a enfermar.

—Este es mi _hobbit_ personal —me explicó dándole la espalda al tipo—. Todos los años se disfraza de mi _mánager_ , es súper molesto. ¿Tú quieres algo de beber?

—Te acompaño.

Me preparó otro gin-tonic y tomó asiento al borde de la mesa. Hablábamos, no importaba de qué. No estaba muy seguro cómo proceder, y finalmente, me tragué todo el gin-tonic que quedaba en mi vaso y deslicé una mano por su entrepierna. Por eso puedo decir que era chico y no chica, pero cada vez que volvía a su rostro, me abordaban las dudas y pensaba que estaba bien que fuera lo que fuera, siempre que no se convirtiera en un impedimento para el instante siguiente.

Stardust se acercó a mi oído.

—Es momento que me vaya, me esperan. ¿Tienes una última pregunta?

—¿Tu nombre es Tsukki Stardust?

Soltó una carcajada, perdió el equilibrio, y cayó sobre mi cuello derramando el contenido de su vaso. Sentí sus labios primero, su lengua después. Fue trepando poco a poco hasta mi oído, y su aliento que no tenía nada de alcohol pero mucho a jarabe para la tos, me dio coraje suficiente para alzarlo de los muslos y llevármelo en brazos hasta una cabina de baño.

Lo hice sudar, lo hice llorar. Él también me hizo sudar, y con sus dientes posados sobre mi barbilla, me arrancó varios vellos que terminaron por explotar la poca cordura que ya no tenía. Me preguntaba con un hilo de voz si sabía por qué había bajado de las estrellas; yo no tenía idea cómo quitarle el _bralette_ sobre la cabeza. Me respondía que bajó solo para encontrarme, a mí y a nadie más que a mí, pero que no le estaba entregando lo que él sabía que solo yo podía darle y comenzaba a decepcionarse. Sus dedos de los pies, congelados, hicieron presión sobre mis testículos, y yo que creí que llevaba el dominio de la situación, me encontré de pronto atrapado contra la pared, con dos dedos ajenos preparándome para lo desconocido.

— _Solo quedan cuatro años_ —susurró.

Sacó de sus bragas un preservativo que me enseñó. Luego, solo pude ver la puerta del cubículo, salpicado en semen ajeno mezclado con un poco del mío.

Creí que estábamos en el mejor momento. Lo hubiese recordado como el mejor momento, pero terminó antes que llegase a cuajar. Stardust salió de mí, me dio un beso en los labios, se acomodó las bragas, y se desvaneció, sin dar explicación. Quise seguirlo, pero descubrí que mis pantalones no estaban en el piso del baño. El desgraciado los había lanzado al excusado, junto con el resto de mi ropa. Apenas sentí a alguien entrar, grité por ayuda.

—¿Kuroo?

—¿Yaku? Yaku, tienes que ayudarme, tengo una situación aquí…

—Dónde te habías metido. Lev está muy mal, debes llevártelo a casa.

—Yaku, escucha, necesito tu ayuda.

Se consiguió una muda de ropa con los dueños de casa, con la condición de que me llevara a Lev de allí cuanto antes. Yo ya no quería seguir en ese lugar de todos modos. Antes de partir, di una última mirada a la mesa de comida, pero Stardust no estaba allí. Tampoco lo encontré en el sofá, aunque su amigo el _mánager_ seguía recostado, comiéndose a besos a una tipa menuda.

No era mi primer ligue de una noche, y no habían razones para quedarme prendado de él, pero así fue. A Lev le faltaban muchos recuerdos de la fiesta, pero sí recordaba a Stardust, y lo recordaba como mujer.

—¿No te contó algo de su vida? ¿Si era alumno de la facultad o si llegó con un amigo?

—No lo creo… pero no se llamaba Stardust. O bien no era su único nombre. Creo que lo lllamaron Tsukki. Nos encontramos con un amigo suyo, quería obligarlo a cubrirse un poco.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Me invadieron unos celos de muerte y la besé.

—¿Y él que respondió?

—Nada, se fue con el abrigo.

—Me refiero a Stardust.

—Ah. Nos besamos un poco más. Después recuerdo estar vomitando sobre un basurero, y que Yaku me sostenía el cabello.

No le dije a Lev lo que Stardust y yo hicimos en el baño, o bien lo que él me hizo a mí y lo que yo no pude concretar, pero es probable que lo haya adivinado. Le pregunté a todos mis conocidos de la fiesta si conocían a Stardust y se los describí. «Tú también, ¿eh?» me respondieron algunos con una mueca por sonrisa. Descubrí que no fui un caso aislado, ni tampoco el único obsesionado. Me fastidiaron casi todos los relatos.

Intenté trazar un perfil. La primera vez que Stardust se apareció fue en la fiesta de Halloween del año anterior; otros lo vieron en un antro en Tokio durante una fiesta de verano. Debía ser alumno de la universidad, y uno que de verdad leía la revista mensual. De todas formas, nadie sabía cómo se llamaba, o qué estudiaba, pero quizá fuese de segundo año.

Revisé la revista de la universidad, pensando que la había hojeado porque habrían escrito un artículo sobre él, pero tampoco fue el caso.

Seguí con mi vida, por mi bien; practicando vóleibol, asistiendo a clases, metiéndome rutas metabólicas en la cabeza para luego vomitarlas en los exámenes. El otoño dio paso al invierno, y con ello a las evaluaciones. Empleaba todo mi tiempo libre para encerrarme en la biblioteca a estudiar, y me consideraba afortunado si podía dormir más de cuatro horas al día. Pero a ratos, el cansancio me desconcentraba, y en mi adormilamiento, rememoraba aquella noche que dejamos inconclusa, incapaz de darle un final en mis sueños.

Volví a ver a Stardust en el cafetín de la universidad, estoy seguro que se trataba de él.

Era un joven largo de piernas flacas, envuelto en capas y capas de abrigo. Si el muchacho a su lado no lo hubiese llamado «Tsukki», yo por mi cuenta no lo habría reconocido. Él y su amigo estaban delante de mí en la fila de pedidos. El tal Tsukki apenas se dejaba ver. La bufanda y el gorro que usaban formaban una abertura por la que se asomaba una nariz roja, y aquello fue lo máximo que pude ver de piel. Incluso las manos las llevaba enguantadas, y todo parecía indicar que estaba resfriado.

Me pareció un personaje patético que no guardaba relación con Stardust y finalmente me convencí que había oído mal. Pero el amigo que le acompañaba me resultaba vagamente familiar, y si hubiese prestado atención, me habría dado cuenta de que era el _mánager_ , y quizá mis celos se habrían disparado.

Tras año nuevo la nieve se comenzó a derretir.

Luego, las primeras flores reventaron en sus yemas y, como todos, salí a contemplar el espectáculo de los cerezos rosados

Empecé mi último año de carrera con una cita con la hermana de Lev. Ella pidió una infusión de hierbas, yo preferí un café. No duramos más que eso juntos.

Aunque no tenía a Stardust continuamente en la cabeza, lo recordaba cuando menos quería recordarlo, y me cortaba todo el rollo. Sobra decir que Stardust fue mi último ligue de una noche. Quizá por eso hacía lo que hacía. Stardust era una construcción hecha con el propósito de ser recordado.

—Hey, ¿irás a la fiesta de verano? —me preguntó un día Yaku, en el cafetín—. No digas que no, es nuestro último año.

—¿Es una fiesta temática?

—Pero es un buen tema: trajes de etiqueta.

No puedo decir que no albergase la esperanza de hallarme con Stardust una vez más, de todas formas, le dije a Yaku que no iría. Y, de todas formas, traicionado por mi calentura, fui hasta una tienda de renta de esmóquines. Dejé reservado para la fecha de la fiesta uno de los trajes más baratos.

La fiesta se celebró tras terminar los exámenes universitarios, en una casa en la playa. Aquel día cayó una lluvia tremenda que no impidió a nadie bailar bajo ella. Me dolió ver a Yaku, con un traje mejor que el mío, conversando con Stardust junto a la mesa de comida. ¿Sería hombre? ¿Sería mujer? La hermana de Lev me acercó un vaso de vodka.

—¿Qué ves allí? —le pregunté apuntando a Stardust—. ¿Un chico o una chica?

—Una chica, claro está. Una chica muy hermosa, ¿me sacas a bailar?

Me quité los zapatos para entrar a la pista de baile, en la arena. No miré cuándo Stardust y Yaku desaparecieron, pero sí cuando Stardust volvió a la mesa de comida, solo. Apareció otro chico a su lado, que se tambaleaba. Stardust pasó un brazo por su espalda y lo llevó hasta la orilla de la playa, donde lo sentó en la arena, le quitó los zapatos, y le arremangó los bajos del pantalón de tela hasta las rodillas. La lluvia se había debilitado y caía como una bruma fina.

—¿A quiénes miras tanto? —me preguntó Alisa—. ¿Te gusta esa chica?

—Un poco —admití.

—Qué malo eres. Te gusta una chica y me lo dices en la cara. Tengo una idea: ¿quieres que te la presente?

—¿Acaso la conoces?

—No, pero una cosa no quita a la otra.

Me agarró de la mano sin clavarme las uñas, y me arrastró hasta la orilla de la playa. Su acompañante era aquel que Stardust había llamado de _mánager_ y traía la cara verde.

—Los baños están todos ocupados —dijo Stardust cuando nos vio—. Le digo que se meta dos dedos a la boca, pero no me hace caso, ¿me ayudas, Kuroo? No quiero arruinar mi traje.

Que recordara mi nombre me dejó muy confundido. Aquella vez Stardust vestía un traje color celeste sobre una camisa a rallas blancas y negras. La bruma había eliminado gran parte de la purpurina de su cabello, pero no le habían removido el maquillaje de los ojos, que debía ser a prueba de agua. Mi sangre bullía en mis venas. Quería terminar por desarmarle el peinado, y encargarme de desmaquillarlo con mi propia lengua. Pero en lugar de aquello, asentí a su petición y me descubrí introduciendo dos dedos en una garganta que no me apetecía, recibiendo en mis manos un líquido acre y viscoso que hedía a _sake_ del barato.

Me volví con expresión triunfante hacia Stardust, pero había desaparecido de mi lado, junto a Alisa. Los vi zambullirse en el mar, arrancándose la ropa entre el ir y venir de las olas. Decidí llevarme al _mánager_ de allí, lo dejé junto a una joven que decía lo conocía. Luego, busqué a Yaku. Lo tenía Lev.

—¿Has visto a mi hermana? —me preguntó.

—No. ¿Yaku está bien? Parece ido.

—Estaba alterado, así que le pedí a Tendou algo para los nervios, _ya sabes_ … funcionó demasiado bien. Es posible que no recuerde nada de esta noche.

—Mejor así, esta fiesta está horrible. Me voy de aquí.

—Si ves a mi hermana dile dónde estoy, por favor.

Yaku no recordaba casi nada de la fiesta al día siguiente, y yo no quise ponerle al corriente de lo poco que sabía. El nombre de Stardust apareció varias veces aquel verano, acompañado de los nombres de quienes cayeron en sus brazos. Alisa también me habló _de ella_. Se sentía avergonzada, y no podía explicar por qué su corazón había ardido de aquella manera. Por solidaridad, y por nuestra amistad, le conté mi propia historia.

—¿Cuatro años? ¿Eso fue lo último que te dijo? A mí me dijo que quedaban tres años.

—¿Será una cuenta regresiva?

El que hubiese recordado mi nombre empezaba a velar mi cordura. Para no caer en la tentación de ir a la fiesta temática de Halloween, me compré un boleto de avión hasta Hokkaido, donde pasé todo el día metido en un bar, ahogando mis venas en cerveza. A mi regreso a la capital, Lev me puso al día de todo lo que ocurrió, indiferente a mi resaca. Entonces Tsukki Stardust ya era todo un fenómeno, y nadie sabía por qué desaparecía. O bien, por qué _aparecía_. Vi algunas fotografías. Estaba tan delgado y andrógino como lo vi yo la primera vez. Tan escaso de ropa, a diferencia del tipo que vi en el cafetín.

—Dicen que este año cayó Tendou —me confidenció Lev, como si se tratase de algo gracioso—. Supongo que elige a los que sabe no se van a rehusar. ¿No te hace sentir mal contigo mismo?

Mis prácticas clínicas iniciaron junto a los cerezos florecidos. Alisa trabajaba en el hospital como recepcionista y fue quien me consiguió la práctica. Tratamos de darnos una segunda oportunidad. Debía analizar sangre todo el día, pero aunque era rutinario, me gustaba lo que hacía. Cierto día, cuando estaba a punto de terminar el turno, Alisa quien por entonces trabajaba como secretaria en el área de oncología, me mandó una foto al móvil más un mensaje:

«¿Te recuerda a alguien?»

La foto mostraba a un joven anteojudo más o menos de mi edad. No era una buena fotografía, quizá por la iluminación. No se podía decir si realmente era pálido, aunque en la foto parecía un papel. El marco de sus gafas se apoyaba en unos pómulos afilados, así que quizá fuese delgado. Del gorro asomaban unos rizos dorados, y una bufanda gruesa cubría la mitad de su rostro. Me llamó la atención que estuviese tan abrigado, el edificio era calefaccionado.

«¿Qué se supone que tenga que decirte?» le escribí a Alisa «¿te gusta? Qué mala eres».

Apagué el teléfono para terminar mi trabajo sin errores, y no tener así que quedarme otra hora más, por distraído. Uno de mis compañeros avisó que iría a la máquina a buscar café y si acaso alguno de nosotros quería encargarle algo. Aquel comentario inocente me transportó a ese día que Stadust hacía fila en el cafetín delante de mí. Me apresuré a encender mi teléfono. Alisa me había enviado otra fotografía, que no era mucho mejor, pero sí decidora.

El mismo joven de la fotografía anterior ahora miraba directo a la cámara. Unas manos enguantadas surgían como arañas de un abrigo que le iba grande, tirando de la bufando hacia abajo y dejando expuestos unos labios agrietados que no sonreían. Alisa tuvo que haber olvidado quitarle el _flash_. En el momento del disparo, el joven había mirado a la cámara, y la luz enceguecedora le había cerrado las pupilas, otorgando a sus ojos amarillos un aura de irrealidad que solo me había producido una persona antes. Tsukki, el enfermo de la cafetería; Stardust, el enfermo de la cabeza. Me apuré a terminar mis quehaceres y subí hasta el piso de oncología.

—Por Dios, Tetsurou-kun al menos quítate el uniforme.

—¿Hablaste con él? ¿Dónde está?

Alisa me señaló a un joven sentado junto a la ventana. Aquel chico que pude reconocer en una foto, no lo reconocí teniéndolo de frente. Sus ropas tan casuales me eran ajenas, y su cabello que se rizaba no me terminaba de calzar en su rostro que, lavado y despojado de maquillaje, ya no me parecía tan andrógino. Aquellos ojos que me resultaron familiares ya no lo eran, y aunque era obvio quién era, empezaba a entender por qué Stardust decía provenir de otro planeta.

—Hey —le dije, extendiendo una mano que no fue recibida—. No se ven muchos jóvenes por aquí arriba.

Stardust, o Tsukki, o quien fuese en aquel momento, alejó su mirada de la ventana. Creí que me hablaría, pero no lo hizo. Los ademanes con que se quitó los guantes y los guardó en el bolso sobre sus piernas tampoco me parecieron elegantes, y se podría decir, a juzgar por cómo arqueaba los hombros, que sutilmente me rechazaba y que no me aceptaba de ninguna manera.

—Mi nombre es-

—Kuroo Tetsurou, ya sé.

—¿Me recuerdas…?

—Te he visto en la revista de la universidad —interrumpió con una nota de fastidio—, en la sección de deporte.

No supe qué decir. Él tampoco pareció interesado en seguir hablando.

No se puede decir que aquel intercambio de palabras catalogase como conversación, pero tuvo el poder suficiente de poner en jaque todos mis recuerdos de Stardust. Aquel chico envuelto en abrigos hablaba como computadora y actuaba también como una. No había nada de sensual en su voz, y lo que menos invitaba era a la proximidad. Aquello aumentó mi interés en Stardust aún más, si cabe. Pero no tuve oportunidad de volver a hablarle, aunque seguramente le habría dicho una tontería. Una enfermera se asomó desde unas puertas esmeriladas, al otro lado de la habitación, y sin necesidad de pronunciar algún nombre, el joven a mi lado se echó su bolso al hombro. En un impulso, alcancé a agarrarle la mano antes que desapareciera tras las puertas. Stardust acarició mi pulgar con el suyo en un contacto que duró algo más que un segundo, y aquello fue todo lo que necesité para corroborar quién era el sujeto fuera del disfraz.

Alisa revisó su ficha médica. Se llamaba Tsukishima Kei, dos años menor que yo. Libra, alérgico al césped, más de 190 centímetros de altura y algo menos de 70 kilos. Hace algunos años su cáncer había remitido, y desde entonces iba una vez al año a chequear su estado.

—Tsukishima Kei —repetí, repasando con el índice el primer ideograma de su nombre.

Tsukki, como la luna. Tsukki Stardust, venido desde más allá de las estrellas.

—¿Cáncer? ¿De verdad tuvo cáncer?

—Es lo que pone su ficha.

Le pregunté a Lev si acaso conocía a algún Tsukishima Kei. No lo conocía, pero dijo que investigaría. Alisa me informó que Tsukishima Kei había agendado otra cita con el médico, para revisar los resultados de sus análisis, pero no pude ir porque hubo mucho trabajo en el laboratorio aquel día.

Mi relación con Alisa volvió a fracasar. Uno de los dos dejó ir un «Stardust» en medio del orgasmo, y el otro, quien tenía en mente a la misma persona, no fue capaz de seguir fingiendo. Nos abrazamos, nos dimos un último beso, y volvimos a quedar como amigos.

Liberado de mis prácticas, regresé una vez más a la fiesta de Halloween de la universidad, pese a ya no ser alumno como tal. Yaku estaba allí, Lev también. En aquella oportunidad la organización instaló una tarima a modo de escenario, y los chicos de ingeniería en sonido montaron una especie de karaoke que causó furor. La gente ardió cuando Stardust fue invitado a subir, y yo ardí con todos ellos, como una llama más en la fogata.

Se había convertido en una especie de estrella de rock y era evidente que se tenía mucha estima. Estaba más flacucho que los años anteriores, y las ridículas hombreras dorada de su traje galáctico de dos piezas lo hacían ver desproporcionado, y lo sabía, pero le daba lo mismo.

Le entregaron un micrófono, y el pidió otro más. Su voz susurrante no guardaba parecido a un computador, y sus ademanes eran tan cautivadores como todos los que estábamos allí lo recordábamos. Se disculpó por su mala salud, y que solo cantaría una canción, a dueto con quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. La presentó con el nombre de «Freddie» y nos pidió recibirla con un gran aplauso. Los reflectores se posaron en una joven que parecía al borde del desmayo, y que entre Stardust y su _mánager_ la subieron al escenario.

No podía entender qué tenía ella de especial para que alguien como Stardust la considerase una de sus mejores amigas, hasta que cantó. Pensé que se trataría del típico bolero cursi de preguntas y respuestas entre dos amantes, pero en realidad se trató de una canción entre cómplices, en la que Freddie asumió la voz cantante, y Stardust rellenó en los espacios blanco. Era una buena canción que hablaba de los efectos de las personas, personas de la calle, bajo la presión. Los ostinatos agudísimos de Freddie enviaron a su auditorio en un viaje psicodélico hasta las estrellas, donde Stardust nos recibió con sus tonos graves que hicieron eco en el silencio del espacio. La multitud reventó en aplausos para el final.

Lev no salió del shock, luego supimos que él y Freddie eran compañeros de carrera, y que la llave para dr con Stardust la tuvimos siempre muy cerca. Se llamaba Yachi Hitoka, su verdadero vínculo con Stardust era ser la novia de su mejor amigo, aquel que llamaban _mánager_. El nombre de este era Yamaguchi Tadashi, estudiante de periodismo. A veces, escribía pequeñas notas para la revista de la universidad. Sin embargo, cuando Lev le preguntó a Hitoka sobre la verdadera identidad de Stardust, ella dijo que provenía de más allá de las estrellas, y que solo le quedaban dos años en la tierra.

Tras titularme, la siguiente primavera, conseguí trabajo en el mismo hospital donde realicé mis prácticas. Alisa había encontrado otro empleo en una clínica estética, cerca de su casa, y ya casi ni nos veíamos. Tampoco sabía de Lev, o de Yaku. Lev me visitó el día después de Halloween, para decirme que al fin había logrado algo más que besarse con Stardust, que no le había vomitado, y que lo recordaba todo, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Le pregunté qué fue lo último que le susurró Stardust, me respondió que «solo quedaba un año». Luego le pregunté si era hombre o mujer, pero allí ya no me quiso responder. Le deseé mucha suerte en todo y regresé a mi trabajo.

Pensé que no volvería a ver a Stardust, pero no fue así. Un día que descansaba en el restaurante del hospital, lo vi sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, con sus miles de capas de abrigo y con los guantes sobre un portafolio. Enseguida me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Hipando junto al teléfono, Tsukki Stardust le pidió a su amigo que lo recogiese al hospital. El llamado _mánager_ no tardó en aparecer para hacerse cargo de él. Los meses que siguieron se hizo habitual en el pabellón de oncología, y poco a poco, contemplé como la quimio lo fue despojando de sus rizos dorados, que en realidad eran mucho menos de los que hube imaginado. A veces le acompañaba el _mánager_ , otras veces lo hacía Freddie, y a veces se llevaba a la terapia la revista de la universidad, y con tijeras recortaba aquellas notas que escribió su amigo.

Muchas de las cosas que descubrí de Stardust en ese tiempo fue por quedarme oyendo conversaciones a las que no fui invitado. Por ejemplo, antes de su enfermedad, era miembro del club de vóleibol de su colegio, en la posición de central, pero tras la operación su salud quedó comprometida y no pudo reponer su estado físico. O que tenía un hermano, al menos tres veces más robusto que él, quien adelantó la fecha de su boda para asegurarse que Stardust asistiera.

No creo que lograse asistir a la boda de su hermano, y la verdad me hubiese gustado conocerlo. Cuando me decidí a hablarle, no volví a verlo. No quise preguntar qué había sido de él. Una parte de mí quería creer que simplemente se había cambiado de hospital. Cuando llegó Halloween volví a llamar a Lev, por los viejos tiempos. Como novedad, me comentó que Stardust no se apareció en la fiesta, quizá porque había concluido la cuenta regresiva. También quise creer que eso era verdad.

Nunca conocí a una persona tan desesperada por vivir la vida que se le iba como Stardust. Con los años, he creado diferentes tipos de teorías respecto a la realidad de su persona. Incluso he llegado a pensar que no estudiaba en la universidad. Que vivía recluido en su casa, atendiendo sus enfermedades, pero cada tanto sus amigos lograban sacarlo al mundo, y lo ayudaron a forjar una especie de leyenda que sobreviviera una vez su cuerpo se hubiese degradado a cenizas.

También he pensado que, el motivo por el cual actuaba de aquella manera, dejando a todos a medias, es porque sabía que las pérdidas son más difíciles de dejar atrás, y quería asegurarse de que, cuando le llegara la hora de desvanecerse, sobreviviese como tormenta en el corazón de quienes compartieron aunque sea unos minutos con él en el baño.

Todavía me lamento de las veces que pude hablar con él en el hospital, pero no hice por diversos motivos. Intento consolarme con la idea de que, lo poco que conversamos, es lo que Stardust planeó que sucediera. Conocía mi nombre, pero no supe si se debía a que me recordaba de aquella noche, o bien era un fanático de las notas de su amigo, o bien extrañaba mucho el vóleibol, junto a otros pasatiempos que la enfermedad le fue arrebatando. Quizá sea una mezcla de todo aquello. O quizá, recordando lo desabrigado que aparecía en las fiestas, versus todas las capas con las que se envolvía cuando iba a sitios calefaccionados, Tsukki Stardust era un masoquista.

Los años pasan, y sigo recordando sus ojos amarilla con la pupila desaparecida, me persigue en sueños, me corta el aliento. Cuando nos juntamos los colegas de la universidad, a revivir los viejos tiempos, el nombre de Tsukki Stardust siempre aparece en las conversaciones, conservado intacto como si acabase de salir de una cápsula de tiempo.

Como todas mis teorías guardan algo de deprimente, prefiero aceptar lo que Stardust nos dijo, de que él viene más allá de las estrellas, y como su trabajo en este planeta ha concluido, ha migrado a otros sistemas para seguir atormentando corazones y minifaldas, a perturbarnos con sus _bralettes_ de encajes y sus mallas ajustadas que no dejaban entrever hacia qué lado bateaba. Y de aquella manera, extender por la galaxia que es tan infinita, un deseo de amor, amor por aquella vida que solo se vive una vez, tan infinito como también lo es el polvo de las estrellas.

* * *

 **Notas** : quizá porque sea _Halloween,_ o porque el _kinktober_ esté finalizando, o porque me rallé con Bowie estos últimos días. No es una historia de _Halloween_ propiamente tal, pero es posible que algunas damas de alta alcurnia se hayan espantado con este relato. ¿KuroTsuki? ¿Tsukki x todos? _Viva Tsukki_ , y a quienes reconocieron las referencias embutidas en el texto, provecho :) gracias por leer,

 **J** apiers

 **P. D.** Dejé en mi _profile,_ en el punto **A Trabajos publicados en Japiera - Otros fics publicados en Japiera - punto 5** un link de _tumblr_ donde explico algunas de las referencias culturales en el texto (denle clic a las imágenes).


End file.
